redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolverine vs. X-Men Origins: Wolverine (6243)
In Episode 59 of Half in the Bag Season 3, Mike and Jay compare and contrast two Wolverine movies, 2013's The Wolverine and 2009's X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Plot After contacting the post office about his package, Mike learns he accidentally called a sex phone line. Although Jay has been too busy with work to see any movies, both Mike and Jay have seen the Wolverine movies. They then get an unexpected phone call. Summary and Review Overview | Rating2 = | information1 = 1 | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | metacritic = 60/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-wolverine | rottentomatoes = 69/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_wolverine_2012/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | metacritic = 40/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/x-men-origins-wolverine | rottentomatoes = 38/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/wolverine/ }} | Rating2 = ‡ | information1 = 0 | metacritic = 64/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/x-men | rottentomatoes = 81/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/xmen/ }} | Rating2 = ‡ | information1 = 0 | metacritic = 68/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/x2-x-men-united | rottentomatoes = 86/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/x2_xmen_united/ }} | Rating2 = ‡ | information1 = 0 | metacritic = 58/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/x-men-the-last-stand | rottentomatoes = 58/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/x_men_3_the_last_stand/ }} |} Appearances § Actor is credited but makes no onscreen appearance. * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett (credited)§ Production Plinkett Introduction *'"Whatever happened to Meg Ryan? Oh yeah, she died."' References *'"You ain't all that and a bag of potato chips."' - This line is spoken by Dr. Evil during negotiations with the president in Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. Mike and Jay use the line to bring up Irategamer's positive [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRmwALXpGbw review of X-Men Origins: Wolverine]. *'Rip Torn' - Rip Torn is an American actor struggling with alcohol abuse. Most recently, in 2010, he broke into a bank while intoxicated, thinking it was his own home. *'Theodore Miller' - Theodore Miller is a American judge and politician from New York who served on the Court of Appeals from 1874-1886. *''Best of the Worst'' - Mike asks Jay which Wolverine movie is the best of the worst, the title of their review web series revolving around bad movies. Callbacks/Running Jokes *'Taylor Kitsch' - Taylor Kitsch, who plays Gambit in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, also starred in two box office flops Disney's John Carter and Hasbro's Battleship. Both films were reviewed in previous episodes of Half in the Bag. *'X-Men as ham-fisted social justice analogy' - Mike and Jay criticized X-Men: First Class for its heavy-handed use and focus of mutants as a metaphor for homosexuality, whereas the comics and the previous films used the metaphor to touch on a variety of social issues. The discrimination and prejudice that mutants face are universal themes that can resonate with many groups. Production "44th Street" by Apple, Inc. plays during the opening of this episode. "Island" by Apple Inc. is heard in the sequence showing Mike's proposed Wolverine movie set in Jamaica. References External Links *"Half in the Bag: The Wolverine vs. X-Men Origins: Wolverine" on RedLetterMedia *"Half in the Bag: The Wolverine vs. X-Men Origins: Wolverine" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag (season 3) episodes Category:Half in the Bag